As health care costs continue to rise, physicians are increasingly forced to search for new ways to provide efficient, effective medical services to their patients. It is known in the medical arts that a systematically administered preventative health care program reduces the occurrence of disease and controls the severity of disease, ultimately increasing the length and quality of a patient's life. However, existing preventative health care programs increase time and money spent on health care by requiring multiple office visits by patients, significant physician and patient time involvement, expensive and often redundant services, and frequent patient travel between hospitals, laboratory centers, and physician's offices.